


I'll be there.

by Exchess



Series: Injustice, Boostle was real. [1]
Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Español | Spanish, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Secret Relationship, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exchess/pseuds/Exchess
Summary: [I don't know how the hell to put tags on this.]Parte 1 de 2.Booster sabe que el día se acerca, que la cruzada ambientalista de Ra's Al'Ghul irá por Ted y no puede evitarlo. Pero sí puede garantizarle al Escarabajo Azul unos últimos cinco años de felicidad a su lado. Después de todo, ya lo perdió.





	I'll be there.

La persona más importante en su vida estaba condenada a la muerte. Una muerte particularmente horrible, para ser honesto. Había tratado, y tratado, y tratado. Para todos los demás sólo habían sido un par de días. Él había estado luchando contra el destino, el universo, quien fuera que dictaba las reglas de quién vive y quién muere por tres años para salvarlo. Sólo una persona. Desaparecerían juntos de ser necesario.

Pero no pudo. Y ahora sólo le quedaba hacerle una broma y una promesa.

 

"Estaré ahí. Al final, estaré ahí."

 

Trataría otra estrategia. Cuando el "destino" (Tiempo. Es el tiempo. Ese bastardo.) se solidificaba era imposible cambiar los hechos. Oracle. El nacimiento de Batman. La Legión. Pero aún podían hallarse eslabones inestables. Pequeños cambios que permitiesen que lo demás se aflojaba.

Viajó seis años atrás.

El día en que el corazón de Superman se oscureció. El día en que el mejor de los héroes murió. El día en que el Joker mató a Metrópolis.

Si lograba llegar al sitio donde Lois Lane había sido atrapada, si lograba salvarla, estremecería a todo el mundo, pero al menos así no habría un Régimen. Millones no perecerían. Incluyendo a tantos héroes destinados a grandes hazañas, y a tantos criminales que aún podían redimirse. Sólo debía detener el proceso. Pero el Joker era una de esas constantes universales que le provocaban migraña. Nadie sabía quién era en realidad, no podía ser extirpado de la historia.

Toda la Liga había sido movilizada para evitar que suceda lo peor. Y... todo se volvió tan confuso. Intentó advertir, pero ¿Booster Gold? ¿El bufón del cereal y dentrífico? No tenía credibilidad alguna.

Cuando entraron a aquel... No tiene modo de describir esa escena. Matadero. Pesadilla. Como fuere. El olor de ese estúpido gas era aturdidor. Incluso con las avanzadas defensas de su traje, el gas del miedo engañó a todos. Sólo pudo pronunciar una sola cosa, mirando al Payaso Criminal.

—Nos condenaste...  
Otras dos veces intentó, y otras dos veces falló. El tiempo se había solidificado en el universo. Ya no se podía dar marcha atrás. Pero no podía rendirse, no. Ted debía vivir, no podía permitir que... no podía...

El velo de la muerte durante esos cinco años tocó a muchos. Muchos a los cuales conocía. Los Titanes, dos de ellos habían muerto con Metrópolis, el resto había desaparecido misteriosamente. Dick Grayson. Deadman. Guy Gardner. El chico Kyle. Green Arrow. Reneé Montoya. Jim Gordon. ¡Lex Luthor! Incluso Alfred. Y aquellos héroes que permitían a Superman y a sus nuevos secuaces proseguir le provocaban rabia... pero él mismo no hacía ya nada por detener la masacre. Rip Hunter y Michelle Carter estaban afortunadamente refugiados en Vanishing Point. Sólo dos personas lo mantenían en el siglo XXI. Dos personas lo mantenían allí, insistiendo porque lo acompañaran, que era más seguro.

Pero no, Kord, su viejo amigo era un testarudo hombre de negocios que se negaba a desaparecer y dejar a tantas personas sin empleo en ese mundo en crisis. Y el chico aquel, ese que podría describir perfectamente como el hijo que Ted nunca tuvo, necesitaba un mentor que lo guiara por la senda del bien, que evitara que su potencial cayera en manos del Régimen. ¿Y qué podía hacer entonces? El tiempo se agotaba para Ted. No para Michael, nunca se acabaría el tiempo para Michael. Siempre estaría marginado a ver la historia, acomodar detalles para que ocurra, pero permanecer lejos en verdad.

Durante esos cinco años, permaneció junto a su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su socio, su competidor en bromas. Todo el tiempo. Disimuladamente apartándolo del peligro. La batalla no cambiaría incluso si él ayudase. Batman iba a hallar la victoria, sí. Tanta sangre derramada era con un propósito honesto. Era autosacrificio para recuperar la paz en ese mundo oprimido. Todos se esforzaban por ello. Y él iba a permanecer junto a Ted, manteniéndolo feliz en esos últimos cinco años, tratando de ocultarlo hasta que deba despedirse de él.

Y cuando eso ocurra... Cuando eso ocurrió... Es entonces que no quedaba nada que perder. Que lucharía hasta el final por un mundo justo, como el que Ted soñaba cuando era Blue Beetle. Lo haría en memoria suya. El Azul y Dorado nunca sería olvidado. Superman no lo #¤*₩=£@ todo.


End file.
